Nuevo comienzo, un futuro incierto
by alin33
Summary: Continuación de "Una vida como pocas"
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana hermosa se había levantado temprano, hoy iniciaban sus clases en la universidad Kaminari no Kuni, una de las mejores en la especialidad de medicina, la carrera que él se había decido tomar.

—Naruto baja ya está el desayuno

Escucho gritar a Deidara desde el primer piso, tomo su mochila y bajo al comedor, encontrándose con un azabache que leía el periódico, a pesar de que habían pasado tres años desde que escaparon de su casa, los dos mayores no habían cambiado nada mientras que el se había dejado crecer el cabello que ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Recordaba lo difícil que había sido el primer año, lejos de sus amigos y familia en una ciudad desconocida, cuando llegaron con el amigo de su padre, este no puso objeción en dejarlos quedarse pero al mes había muerto durante un asalto al banco. El señor había sido muy amable con ellos, los había ayudado bastante y además les había heredado su casa al no tener familia, por ello les dolió cuando murió.

Itachi tuvo que conseguir trabajo para mantenerlos y aunque ellos habían alegado que querían trabajar este les decía que era muy peligroso que dos bellezas rubias trabajan.

Lograron convencerlo después de dos meses y así los tres se habían puesto a trabajar dejando sus estudios inconclusos, Naruto al ser el menor solo pudo conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, en el segundo año decidieron terminar sus estudios ya que su padre les mandaba algo de dinero junto lo que habían ahorrado podrían continuarlos.

Itachi se había graduado en administración y Deidara en diseño grafico, los dos trabajaban para la misma empresa aunque el rubio mayor también trabajaba en una galería de arte y él se decidió por la carrera de medicina.

—Buenos días

Saludo mientras se sentaba, el azabache bajo el periódico para sonreírle y contestar mientras que Deidara servía la comida, cuando estuvo lista los tres dieron gracias y empezaron a desayunar.

—Hoy es tu primer día—Dijo Itachi terminando de desayunar—estas nervioso

—Un poco.

—Ya verás que te irá bien. —Contesto Deidara mientras se paraba y empezaba a recoger la mesa. —Sera mejor que te vayas si no quieres llegar tarde.

Naruto solo se despidió y salió corriendo de la casa con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro, tenía tiempo así que se dirigió a un pequeño parque, sentándose en la primera banca que vio, pensando en lo que podría depárale el futuro, quería saber cómo se encontraba su familia y Sasuke pero lamentablemente no tenía noticias de ellos.

Hasta donde sabia el azabache había terminado la escuela con honores mientras que su padre estaba divorciado y vivía aparte, de los restantes no sabía absolutamente nada.

Después de unos minutos soltó un suspiro y se levanto ya era hora de irse, empezó a caminar con calma, cuando llego a la universidad se dirigió a su primera clase, solo se encontraba el profesor correspondiente, le llamo la atención, su cabello era rojo y largo, llevaba una camisa color vino junto con pantalón y saco negro, se veía muy joven y era bastante guapo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Se va a sentar o seguirá observándome

Vio como alzaba su rostro dejando ver unos lentes que solo lo hacían ver más guapo de lo que ya era, no dijo nada su voz no quería salir así que solo se dirigió al asiento de la primera fila a lado de la ventana.

Al poco tiempo empezaron a llegar los estudiantes, dando inicio a la primera clase, que sorprendentemente no inicio con las presentaciones y la famosa bienvenida, todas las chicas lo observaban parecía que en cualquier momento empezarían a babear mientras que el profesor o bien no le importaba o no estaba enterado, su actitud le recordaba cierto azabache.

Cuando termino la clase decidió presentarse con el profesor, mientras que este empezaba a recoger sus cosas.

—Hola profesor mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

No contesto solo seguía recogiendo sus cosas por lo cual al rubio frunció el ceño cada vez se parecía más al teme.

—Uzumaki esto es una escuela—Dijo mientras lo observaba—No se viene a hacer amigos si no a estudiar.

—Es un amargado.

No pudo evitar decirlo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mostraba un pequeño puchero.

—Entonces que esperas de mi—Dijo el mayor mientras se quitaba los lentes dejando ver unos increíbles ojos rojos—…tal vez una actitud más amable.

Naruto no contesto estaba perdido en esos ojos, el pelirrojo por su parte rodeo el escritorio y se fue acercando hacia el rubio, mientras este empezaba a retroceder inconscientemente hasta que se topo con la pared.

—O estas intentando coquetear conmigo—Dijo mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre la barbilla del oji azul — Tal vez esperas algún privilegio—tomo su cintura con la izquierda— Un beso—mientras se acercaba lentamente ocasionando que el rubio empezaba a cerrar los ojos—No obtendrás nada de mi así como esas chicas molestas.

Termino diciendo para seguido apartarse del chico y recoger sus cosas saliendo del salón dejando a un rubio desorientado y con un enorme rubor en su rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

Llegaba a su casa con una frustración poco frecuente en su actitud, siempre había sido alegre y optimista pero ahora no le veía solución a su problema, es decir, primer día de escuela y ya tenía de enemigos a todas las chicas que les había gustado el sexy profesor también llamado demonio, pero la verdadera causa de su actitud era la curiosidad por saber el nombre del pelirrojo.

Había investigado al respecto pero por más que pregunto no supo el nombre pero si se entero de otras cosas, como que era uno de los mejores doctores que pudiera existir, que muchas chicas y chicos se le habían declarado desde que empezó a dar clases recibiendo una negativa de su parte y lo que más llamaba la atención era lo de demonio ya que según sus fuentes era el profesor más estricto del lugar y que sus clases parecían un infierno en tierra además de que solamente el cinco por ciento de sus estudiantes aprueban.

Tal vez eran exageraciones pero eso a él le daba igual, el hombre era en verdad apuesto y eso no se podía negar pero dejando todo eso de lado lo que más le preocupaba era que alguien había visto la escena del salón que había montado el profesor y había iniciado un rumor de que tenían alguna relación dando como resultado que su cabello estuviera lleno de restos de comida, las chicas eran tan mediocres en sus venganzas, bien lo habían podido golpear o amenazarlo incluso habían podido reportarlo con el director, existían otras opciones peores que aventarle comida y si fuera una chica seguramente había armado un alboroto por lo que le habían hecho pero era hombre y como tal no le importaba ensuciarse.

Aunque eso no restara que estaba enojado de solo recordarlo, en primer lugar no tenía intenciones de entablar alguna relación diferente a profesor - alumno, solo sentía que era su deber presentarse con su profesor ¿que tenia eso de malo? al parecer mucho, bufo molesto, tendría que tener más cuidado en la universidad si no quería que el "accidente" de hoy se repitiera.

*—*—*—*

Deidara e Itachi se comían a besos al solo abrir la puerta y el por desgracia tendría que ver como follaban en el piso de la entrada, hace media hora que había terminado de bañarse y le había dado hambre así que decido bajar para encontrarse a los dos adultos besándose como si fuera de vida o muerte.

No quería observar la intimidad de esos dos suficiente tenia con escuchar los gemidos de su hermano a altas horas de la noche, carraspeó intentando llamar la atención lo cual funciono ya que enseguida Deidara separo al pelinegro de él.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?—Pregunto Deidara para evitar el ambiente incomodo.

Naruto bajo las escaleras y empezó a caminar en dirección a la cocina con los otros siguiéndolo, les contó todo lo que había pasado total no perdía nada y solo tal vez pudieran aconsejarlo.

Itachi no quitaba su vista de la mesa razonando en las palabras de Naruto, mientras que Deidara solo fruncía el ceño, ese profesor era un pervertido que quería corromper a su hermanito.

—Aléjate de él. —Fue lo único que atino a decir el rubio mayor recibiendo miradas incrédulas

—Hablas en serio—Dijo Naruto molesto—No pienso reprobar una materia solo por un pequeño tropiezo con el profesor de turno.

—Pero Naruto ese profesor quiere llevarte a la cama—Dijo mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos—Quiere corromper tu inocente mente.

—Deidara no creo que ese tipo quiera eso—Dijo Itachi intentando calmar a su pareja—Lo mejor es ignorarlo, así te ahorras problemas con los universitarios y con él.

—Pero…no quiero ignorarlo su actitud me recuerda a Sasuke.

Itachi se molesto al escuchar eso ahora entendía mejor por donde iba la cosa, Naruto quería remplazar a su hermano con ese profesor. Por lo que les había contado tenían mucho en común, los dos eran de pocas palabras, eran guapos que hasta tenían clubs de fans y se mostraban indiferentes a lo que ocurriera a su alrededor pero su hermano jamás podría ser remplazado por más que alguien se le pareciera además de que Naruto solo se estaría engañando.

—Naruto — Los dos se vieron a los ojos —Quieres que ese hombre sea el remplazo de mi ototo – baka.

Naruto pensó en su respuesta sabía que las personas eran diferentes de cada una, ninguna era igual a otra por esa razón el pelirrojo no podría remplazar a Sasuke pero su actitud le recordaba tanto a él aun así con los sentimientos no se juega y el por mas que se engañara no lo haría su corazón.

—El no puede remplazar a Sasuke.

Fue lo único que dijo para salir corriendo a su cuarto, aun no lograba sacar al pelinegro de su mente pero nunca fue su intención remplazarlo quería estar con alguien por que en verdad le interesara y tal vez con el tiempo se enamoraría de él o ella ahora con el pelirrojo las cosas se complicarían porque le interesaba el tipo, tenía un aura misteriosa que lo atraía, Itachi y Deidara tenían razón debía ignorarlo y alejarse para no tener problemas con nadie y mucho menos caer en sus redes como varias chicas, solo lograría otra desilusión amorosa y no estaba dispuesto a eso.


	3. Chapter 3

Un nuevo día daba inicio caminaba por los pasillos irritado el director lo había mandado llamar ayer justo cuando se iba a descansar, solo para darle un sermón sobre la morar y sobre la relación de profesor - alumno, alguien había corrido el rumor de que tenía algo con un alumno de nuevo ingreso y eso lo fastidiaba él no era de relacionarse con menores, el culpable de ese rumor seguramente debía ser el mocoso rubio, no pensó que este intentara una jugada tan baja como esa, cuando lo viera se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir como él lo había hecho a manos del director o por lo menos hacer fama a su nombre.

Paró en seco y mostro una pequeña sonrisa, no sería el su verdugo haría que sus compañeros tomaran venganza en su lugar claro que todos sufrirían a causa de ese rumor pero si lo tachaban de demonio tendría que darles razones validas.

Con él no se metían además así podría sacarse a su "club de admiradoras", esas mujeres no tenían dignidad, eran unas arrastradas que solamente buscaban algo de él.

*—*—*—*

Naruto llego corriendo al aula asignada, se había quedado dormido por pensar en el teme y el profesor, toco la puerta esperando un pase pero este no llego por lo que abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse con el pelirrojo mirándolo, por inercia retrocedió un paso, su instinto le decía que debía huir pero él no era un cobarde y no tenía razones para salir corriendo.

—Se va a quedar ahí parado o piensa entrar. —Entro y tomo asiento con todos riéndose—A partir de mañana hay reglas y quiero que se las graven por qué no pienso repetir—Dijo mientras observaba a Naruto— la primera si llegan un segundo tarde no entran, la segunda los trabajos deben ser entregados en tiempo y forma según se los pida, por ultimo nada de hablar en clase, ni contestar llamadas—Termino diciendo para voltear al pizarrón— como primer trabajo quiero que me entreguen una investigación de la medicina científica para mañana, los requerimientos son los siguiente debe tener mínimo veinte hojas, titulo en arial 14 y el contenido arial 12, margen normal e interlineado de 1.25, sin faltas ortográficas e imprimido en papel albanene, si alguien no me entrega el proyecto tendrá que hacer una exposición sobre la medicina científica y la medicina forense y valdrá el treinta por ciento menos —Todos escuchaban con los ojos abiertos era demasiado y todo para mañana— Si tienen alguna queja hágansela saber a la persona que inicio con el estúpido rumor de ayer y para dejar en claro yo no tengo ninguna relación con algún alumno.

Después de eso la clase fue incomoda y pesada, el profesor no quitaba su vista de los alumnos, Naruto sentía que quería acecinarlos y odiaba la mirada que le dirigía, parecía tener algo en su contra y entonces los rumores de que era un demonio cruzaron por su mente a estas alturas tal vez no eran nada exagerados. Cuando termino la clase casi todos salieron corriendo excepto el que tenía que quedarse por orden del pelirrojo.

El ambiente era tenso pero aun así se acerco al escritorio un poco desconfiado pero esta vez si ese sujeto intentaba algo no lo tomaría por sorpresa como ayer. Lo había pensado bastante en la noche no podría ignorarlo pero si tendría cuidado cerca de él. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz que parecía molesta.

—Uzumaki quiero saber la razón por la que iniciaste ese rumor.

Eso era el colmo, ayer tuvo que aguantar la venganza de las chicas junto con las miradas penetrantes que algunas personas le dirigían y ahora el idiota pensaba que él lo había iniciado, frunció el ceño.

—Yo no lo hice —Dijo golpeando el escritorio —Me tomas por una chiquilla que quiere hacerse popular por una cosa así porque no lo soy, Salí muy perjudicado ayer y no pienso soportar que tú me culpes de algo que no hice.

El pelirrojo observo esos orbes azules, parecía ser que decía la verdad, soltó un suspiro cansado, ese chico no sabía con quien estaba hablando, debía tener más respeto.

—En ese caso te ofrezco una disculpa —Le dijo mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas—Pero debes entender que ese rumor me ha traído consecuencias.

—Pero no es para que se desquites con los estudiantes.

Los dos se miraban a los ojos retadoramente parecía salir chispas de ellos. El pelirrojo era muy paciente pero si algo no soportaba era que se metieran en su vida.

—Así aprenderán que a la escuela se viene a estudiar no ha chismorrear.

Cada vez se parecía más al azabache con esa actitud no le sorprendía que se hiciera fama de demonio, estaba seguro que no tenía ningún amigo, que rayos veían las chicas en los antisociales.

—Amargado—Dijo cruzándose de brazos—No te aria mal ser más amable asi tendrás amigos.

—No estoy aquí para hacer amigos — Ese chiquillo era interesante, nadie se había atrevido a llevarle la contra. —Puedes retirarte.

—Puedo hacerle una pregunta—No quería quedarse con la duda y ya que este se mostraba más amable, tenía que aprovechar.

—Lo pensó no tenía nada en contra del chico además se lo debía por inculparlo injustamente— Adelante

—Sonrió al escuchar su respuesta era su oportunidad— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Ya se esperaba algo así, no era el único que le preguntaba— Kurama no Youko

—Tiene nombre de un demonio—De hecho le quedaba como anillo al dedo— es raro

—Tú tienes nombre de ingrediente y el mío es raro. — Contesto con el ceño fruncido pero mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, ese chico era divertido. Además era la única persona que conocía que se atrevía a enfrentarlo, si fuera mayor seguramente podría ser pareja.

—En eso tienes razón.

*—*—*

Aquí les dejo dos imágenes de cómo se vería Kyubi en su forma humana

.

.


End file.
